Memories of Love and Hate
by chronosXIIIkurosama
Summary: They have always felt nothing but hate. But was it always that way? better summary inside. rating because i'm paranoid. probably gonna keep as a oneshot


Izaya and Shizuo hate each but what is the basis for that hate? Is there a deeper reason to their hate, something that neither can, or want to, remember?

Izaya: you're up to something aren't you?

Kuro-san: *blinks innocently* what gave you that idea? this is just an apology for my dear readers!

Izaya: whatever . . .

Kuro-san: enjoy! i do not own Durarara! or any of the characters

* * *

**This whole thing is a flashback just lettin' ya know now**

_Someone was knocking energetically at the front door and Shizuo had a pretty good idea who it was. 'Shizuo, will you please answer the door for me? Kasuka is giving me a hard time again!' _

_his mother was such a liar. His little brother was rarely a difficult person. At least not with him. But Shizuo still heeded her wish and went to answer the door. As he had expected, it was his best friend, Izaya. The second the door opened and he saw Shizuo, Izaya broke into a huge grin and nearly tackled him to the ground._

_'Hey, Shizu-chan! I missed you!' a light blush dusted Shizuo's cheeks at those words but he shook it off by knocking his friend lightly on the top of his head. 'I saw you a couple days ago, dummy.' Izaya pouted at him in that way no one could resist going _awwww _to. 'yeah but I wanna play again today! Come on, pleeeaaase?' his eyes got big and round like a kittens._

_Shizuo could feel another blush rising to his face but he wasn't goona go down without a fight! But before he could even say anything, his mother called downstairs to him. 'you really should! You've been inside nearly all day! And he seems to really enjoy your company!' _

_in that moment he silently placed a curse on his mother for being so manipulative. He turned to face Izaya again took a deep breath and nodded his head once._

_'Yay! Thank you, Shizu-chan!' this time when Izaya flew at him he really did knock him over. He thought of getting mad for a second but that vanished when he saw Izaya was laughing. He had never laughed like that before. _

_This laugh was light and carefree, which was different from how he usually sounded when he talked to people. Before he knew it, Shizuo was laughing too and for a while they sat there laughing at and with each other. _

_After a little while Izaya got up wrapped Shizuo's scarf around his neck and dragged him out the door by his hand. The whole time, Shizuo's mother watched from the second floor._

_'That Izaya seems rather fond of my son, but I can't help but wonder if it means something more . . ?'_

_'ne, ne, Shizu-chan, one day you and I are going to be married!' Shizuo looked at his friend who was standing in front of him with a delighted sparkle in his eyes his face shining with happiness. _

_They were out in the woods just down the street from Izaya's own home because they were resuming their contest of who could climb the highest in the tallest oak tree without falling or getting scared. So far Izaya hadn't ever failed to beat him, but he had stopped on the same branch as Shizuo with a huge grin on his usually serious face._

_'Really? Do you really mean it?' something Shizuo recognized as pure joy filled his heart and overflowed to the rest of his body, creating a warm tingly sensation. Izaya nodded eagerly the joyful sparkle in his eyes growing to a glow._

_'Yeah of course, Shizu-chan!' he held up his hand with his pinkie finger slightly raised. 'pinkie promise! Cross my heart!' Shizuo raised his own hand and intertwined his own pinkie with Izaya's a smile spreading over his face until he was grinning._

_'And hope to die!'_

_A few hours later after hopping fro stone to stone down the stream and climbing some other trees the two waved goodbye to each other. It was really late and Shizuo knew he would be in trouble if he missed dinner. When he sat down at the table his mother asked him what he did that day. 'Nuthin' much' was all he said._

_For a long time after dinner Shizuo lay awake in bed with a huge grin on his face. The warm fuzzy feeling was still there. Shizuo had never ever ever felt so happy in his life. His best friend's words brought him nothing but joy. Little did he know it would bring Izaya anything but that._

_*Back at Izaya's house*_

_the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the kitchen and Izaya fell over again, clutching his still-burning cheek and crying silently as he stared blankly up at his father._

_'You little brat! I let you go out and you go right to that kid's house and say you're gonna marry him?!' his father swayed dangerously for a second. He had been drinking again. So that's why he reeked so bad._

_'I didn't raise my son to be a liar!' Izaya wasn't a liar. Not about this kind of thing. Maybe about other things but never about Shizu-chan. _

_'But father!' he barely choked back the sob in his throat. 'I _AM _gonna marry him! 'cos I love him!' he ended up screaming in pain as another hand found his face. His father didn't stop there, either. He kept raining blows down on the small frame that was now curled into a whimpering ball._

_'let me rephrase what I said before' the voice wasn't loud anymore but a low deadly whisper. 'I didn't raise my son to be a _freak.'

_and then he started hitting him harder than ever before a blow landing with each word._

_'you' _

_*punch* _

_'are' *punch* _

_'not' _

_*punch* _

_'allowed' _

_*punch* _

_'to' the next blow landed on Izaya's ribs, making him cry out involuntarily. 'LOVE HIM!' Izaya collapsed on the floor now completely silent his body trembling in pain._

_' . . . I don't . . .' the voice was just barely a whisper but it was still heard._

_'What was that?!' _

_'I said I don't love . . . Shizu-chan . . .' Izaya slowly sat up and faced his father a creepy grin spreading over his face._

_'I actually hate him.'_

_then he laughed, the kind of laugh you would hear from a serial killer, insane, unstable, and just nothing that should come out of a child's mouth. The sound made even his father visibly shudder._

_'I hate hatehatehatehatehatehatehate Shizu-chaaaaaan!' his eyes snapped open at that moment. Tears slid down his cheeks but he didn't make an effort to stop them. _

_'I hate you, Shizu-chan'_

* * *

Kuro-san: oh god, i'm gonna get soooo much hate for this! *hides under covers*

Izaya: *rolls eyes* just wrap this up before Shizu-chan finds you

Kuro-san: eep! y-you're right. okay, um, *straightens up* please r&r and NO FLAMES!


End file.
